


Morning Kisses

by keilangan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilangan/pseuds/keilangan
Summary: — a simple yet heart-melting day inside the Tsukishima household.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Morning Kisses

Isang maaliwalas na umaga nang buksan ni Kei ang kanyang mga mata. Bumungad sa kanya ang maamong mukha ng kanyang asawa na mahimbing na nakaunan sa braso niya. Pinakatitigan niya ito at hinawi ang iilang hibla na nakatabon sa mukha ni Tobio.

_‘ I love you,’_ bulong ni Kei at hinalikan ang bunbunan ni Tobio. Lalong sumiksik si Tobio sakanya at inilapit ang mukha nito sa leeg niya. Naramdaman ni Kei ilong ni Tobio na tila bang inuubos ang amoy sa leeg niya, natawa na lamang siya.

Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala.

Iyong dating kabangayan lamang niya noong highschool, asawa na niya ngayon. Sinabi niya pa sa sarili niya noon na wala siyang balak mag-asawa at mangongolekta lamang siya ng mga dino figurines na ituturing niyang anak pero ngayon, literal na anak ang meroon siya at tatlo pa.

Natigil ang pagmuni-muni ni Kei nang makarinig siya ng katok.

**“ Papa? Dad? are you awake na? can i come in po?”** malambing na paghingi ng pahintulot ni Nikko, ang tatlong taong gulang nilang anak na lalaki.

Umurong papalayo nang kaunti si Kei kay Tobio upang hindi ito magising. **“ Gising na ako ‘nak you can come in,”** maamong sagot niya sa anak nilang naghihintay sa labas ng pinto.

Tiningnan niya ang direksyon kung nasaan ang pinto at bumungad sa kanya ang carbon copy niyang si Nikko na bahagyang nakatingkayad dahil hindi nito gaanong abot ang door knob. 

Oo, carbon copy nya ito, mula sa buhok, mukha, pati na ang ugali, namana lahat ng anak nilang ito mula sakanya. Para lamang siyang nakatingin sa batang sarili niya sa tuwing tinitingnan niya si Nikko.

**“ I’m gonna kwaymb** (climb) **to your bed Dad hah,”** paalam nito at nag-umpisang umakyat sa kama nilang mag-asawa gamit ang maliliit nitong kamay na hinihila ang paa niya bilang suporta upang makaakyat.

Matagumpay itong naka-akyat sa kama nila at dahan-dahang siniksik ang katawan nito sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Tobio.

Ito na. Ito ‘yung pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat. Kung kamukha niya ito at kaugali, isa rin ‘tong adik na adik kay Tobio na kagaya niya. 

Naalala niya noong one year old pa lamang ito, kahit anong gagawin o kung saan pupunta si Tobio, dapat kasama si Nikko at dahil kung hindi ay iiyak ito hanggang sa magkalagnat ito. May pagkakataon pa na umabot sa puntong nag-away silang mag-ama kung sino ang tatabihan ni Tobio matulog dahil wala sa kanila ang nais magpatalo na labis na ikinatawa ni Tobio dahil parang dawalang Kei ang nag-aaway sa harapan niya. 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Kei at dahan-dahang inialis ang braso niya sa pagkakaunan ni Tobio upang bigyan pwesto si Nikko.

Nang matanggal na niya ang kanyang braso, agad na sumiksik si Nikko kay Tobio at hinalikan ang pisngi ni nito. Nilagay nito ang maliit nitong kamay sa mukha ni Tobio, at malambing na nagsalita, **“ Papa~ wakey-wakey! It’s morning na,”** marahang gising ni Nikko kay Tobio.

_‘ Pasalamat ka talaga anak kita nako.’_

Tumayo si Kei mula sa pagkakahiga at dumiretso sa kurtina upang hawiin ito para may makapasok na sinag ng araw sa kanilang kwarto.

**“ GOOD MORNING EVEWYONE!!”** masiglang bungad ni Nami, ang anak nilang babae at kakambal ni Nikko.

Nagulat si Kei sa biglang pagbati ni Nami ngunit natawa na lamang siya nang makita ang magulong buhok ni Nami habang nakataas ang dalawang kamay nito sa ere.

**“ Hi Dad! How’s your itleep** (sleep) **po?”** tanong nito sa kanya habang may malawak na ngiti na nakaukit sa mga labi nito.

Kahit na sabay pinanganak si Nikko at Nami, sobrang magkalayo ang mukha ng dalawa. They’re fraternal twins. Kung si Nikko ay kamukha niya, si Nami naman ay carbon copy ni Tobio except nalang sa blonde nitong buhok na nakuha sa kanya.

Binuhat ni Kei si Nami at ngumiti, **“ Maayos naman ang tulog ko. How about you sweetheart?”** malambing niyang tanong at sinuklay-suklay buhok ni Nami gamit ang kaniyang daliri.

Humaba ang nguso ni Nami bago magsalita, **“ Ti** (Si) **Nikko Dad muntik akong ihulog ta** (sa) **kama namin,”** sagot nito.

Dahan-dahang umupo si Nikko ngunit ang kamay nito ay nasa pisngi pa rin ni Tobio, **“ I said sorry naman na Mimi, I was asweep** (asleep) **. Hindi ko sadya.”** Mabilis na sagot ni Nikko at nagpuppy-eyes pa sa kakambal.

**“ Hmmp,”** sungit-sungitan na sabi ni Nami na ikinatawa ni Kei dahil hawig na hawig talaga nito si Tobio.

**“ Hmm...Goodmorning,”** naalimpungatang bati ni Tobio at kinusot-kusot ang mata.

Inilapag ni Kei si Nami sa kama at lumapit sa pwesto ng kanyang asawa. **“ Goodmorning Hon,”** bati ni Kei at hinalikan sa labi si Tobio.

**“ Nyayy Dad! Ang duga! You said no kiss steawing!’** (stealing) Nikko whined while pushing Kei's face away from Tobio.

**“ Shhh baby I’ll kiss you too, walang mag-aaway. Umagang umaga,”** pagpapakalma ni Tobio sa anak at hinalikan din ito.

**“ Where’s my kith** (kiss) **Papa?”** Tanong ni Nami, itinuro pa ang nguso nito na tinawanan naman ni Tobio at hinalikan naman ito ng asawa. 

**“ Where’s your Kuya?”** tanong ni Tobio at sumandal sa headrest ng kama.

**“ I’m here Papa,”** sagot ni Mizuki, ang pitong taong gulang nilang anak na lalaki.

Kung si Nikko ang eksaktong kamukha ni Kei lahat lahat, ito namang si Mizuki ay kamukhang-kamukha pa rin niya ngunit hindi gaya kay Nikko na may blonde na buhok, nakuha ni Mizuki ang kulay ng mata at buhok ni Tobio.

Naglakad si Mizuki papuntang kama habang nakapikit ang mata.

**“ Open your eyes Mizu or you’ll trip,”** saway ng asawa niya sa anak nila.

**“ I don’t think I can do that Papa, ang liwanag.”**

**“ Kuya Mizu how did you know na mawinag** (maliwanag) **eh naka kwose** (close) **eyes mo,”** nagtatakang tanong ni Nami.

**“ I just know Princess because I’m a genius,”** mahanging sagot ni Mizu at narating ang kama nilang mag-asawa.

**“ Don’t believe Kuya, Mimi. He’s lying. Ayaw niya lang i-open eyes nya,”** bagot na sabi ni Nikko.

**“ Bingo little bro, you got me,”** Mizuki said and snapped his finger as he opened his eyes making Nami giggled because of surprise.

**“ Papa where’s my kiss?”** malambing na tanong ni Mizuki habang hawak hawak ang kanang kamay ni Tobio. Hinalikan naman ito agad Tobio at ginulo nang marahan ang buhok.

**“ Why are you guys love Papa’s kiss? How about my kisses?”** Parang batang maktol ni Kei sa mga anak.

**“ It’s weird when it comes to you Dad,”** Mizuki answered, feeling grossed out. 

**“ I agwee!”** The twins answered in unison.

Tobio laughed out loud with their kids’ response.

**“ Ah ganon,”** nakangising sagot ni Kei sa mga anak.

**“ No, Dad,”** Mizuki said in horror using his arm to form a cross.

Tatalon na sana si Nikko pababa ng kama nila ngunit pinigilan siya ni Kei. 

**“ No Dad, no kiliti please.”** pa-cute na pagmamakaawa nito ngunit nginisian lamang siya ng ama at nagsimulang kilitiin ang bewang nito.

Samantalang si Nami naman ay nagtago sa likod ni Tobio. **“ Papa cover me don’t go, I don’t want kiliti,”** sabi ni Nami at hinila hila ang damit ni Tobio.

**“ Mimi, Kuya Mizu help m- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA”** Huli na ang lahat dahil naumpisahan na siyang kilitiin ng ama.

**“ Bleh! Bleh! Nini ba’la ka dyan HAHAHAHAHAHA”** mapang-asar na sabi ni Mizuki at kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng kwarto.

**“ Kuya you HAHAHAHAHA twator!! HAHAHAHHAHA”** hindi matigil ang tawa ni Nikko sa dahil sa pagkiliti ni Kei sakanya.

Samantala, buhat-buhat naman ni Tobio si Nami at tahimik silang naglalakad palabas ng kwarto.

**“ D-dad si Nami oh HAHAHAHHAHA”** sumbong ni Nikko at tinuro ang mag-ama na malapit na sa pintuan.

**“ Papa run!!”** sabi ni Nami kaya’t natatawang tumakbo naman si Tobio habang buhat-buhat ang anak.

Kei is contented with this. Isa ito sa mga bagay na hindi pumasok sa isip niya na hindi niya akalaing pipiliin niya. He never imagined himself having a family like this before but look now. He’s happy, they’re happy with the path he chose to believe in

and that’s _enough_ ,

_more than enough._

**“ Dad, carry me! Let’s go find them!”**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!! MWUAHHH ˘ ³˘♡


End file.
